


Ihr neues Leben

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: für:das Drabble-TurnierVorgabe:zwei DrabblesDrabble eins:Sicht von Charakter A → und die Wörter Licht, gefangen und HöheDrabble zwei:Sicht von Charakter B → und die Wörter Zaun, niemals und HassBeide Charaktere müssen miteinander in Verbindung stehen.Thema der Drabbles:Wiedersehen oder Abschied.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler





	Ihr neues Leben

**Author's Note:**

> **für:** das Drabble-Turnier
> 
>  **Vorgabe:** zwei Drabbles  
>  _Drabble eins:_ Sicht von Charakter A → und die Wörter Licht, gefangen und Höhe  
>  _Drabble zwei:_ Sicht von Charakter B → und die Wörter Zaun, niemals und Hass  
> Beide Charaktere müssen miteinander in Verbindung stehen.  
>  **Thema der Drabbles:** Wiedersehen oder Abschied.

Der Flug in der Höhe – Höhenflug, verbessert er sich – von eben ist schneller vorüber als das Licht des Risses, der sich hinter Rose geschlossen hat. Der Doktor spürt die kalte Mauer an seinen Fingern, aber irgendwie kann er Rose trotzdem noch spüren. Als hätte sie ihre Hand gegen seine gepresst – so als wäre sie hinter der Wand gefangen.   
Aber das ist sie nicht. Sie ist bei ihrer Familie und sie kann endlich ein Leben führen, das besser zu ihr passt als das Leben mit ihm und seiner Tardis. Sie wird nicht dauernd in Gefahr schweben, weil sie in Sicherheit ist.

**x**

Die Tränen in ihren Augen wollen nicht aufhören zu kommen. In ihrem Inneren schmerzt etwas und sie fragt sich, ob da nicht Hass ist, weil er sie nicht gerettet hat. Oder weil ihr Vater sie eben doch gerettet hat. Doch sie sucht vergeblich.   
Mickey zieht sie mit sich, aber sie bekommt nicht viel mit. Keine Stimmen, nichts, weil ihre Gedanken beim Doktor sind und seiner Tardis, die sie beide nie wiedersehen wird.  
Als sie ankommen, wird ihr klar, dass sie nur noch die Erde sehen wird.

Ihre Finger streichen über den Zaun des Hauses, um ihr neues Leben zu begrüßen.


End file.
